Memory at the End of Breath
by Sawaii Hitomi
Summary: Sebuah kisah pendek, yang terjadi ketika baru saja diketahui bahwa seorang Draco Malfoy, kakek dari Orion Malfoy dan Harmony Malfoy, meninggal./"Grandpa!Grandpa!Wake up!Mony,bantu aku!"/"Hmm,boleh juga.Aku menderita tidak bisa melihat seperti ini."/"Bahkan mungkin sudah berkembang menjadi mencintaimu,Draco.."/"Aku juga mendoakan begitu,Mother.."/First fic and NEWBIE!RnR, please!


**Memory at the End of Breath**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters © J.K Rowling._

_Memory at the End of Breath © SawaiiStillDoll_

**WARNING: **_OOC__**,**__ hancur tingkat dewa, judul nggak nyambung sama isi,cacat, typo, dan segala kehancuran campur jadi satu disini v^^; Lil' bit Dramione and Rospius. Tapi, terlepas dari semua keabalannya, hope u like ya ^^! Canon modified-kah, ini? Dan, usahakan sambil baca ini dengerin 'When You're Gone'nya Avril Lavigne ya! *plak!_

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

''Grandpa! Grandpa! Wake up! Mony, bantu aku!''

''Aku sedang membantu, bodoh! Grandpa! Grandpa! Bangunlah! Oh, come on! Dad, bagaimana ini?''

''Diamlah, Mony, Orion… Dad sedang berusaha membangunkan Grandpa… Dad! Are you ok? Dad! Bangunlah…! Oh, Rossy, bantu aku…!''

''Sebentar, sebentar! Sabarlah, Scorp!''

Terdengar suara-suara panik dikamar Draco Malfoy, ayah dari Scorpius Malfoy-Rose Malfoy dan kakek dari Harmony Malfoy-Orion Malfoy. Draco tampak lemah diranjangnya. Usia tua dan kutukan yang menggerogotinya makin mengganas didalam tubuhnya. Kutukan yang abadi dalam diri setiap Pelahap Maut. Bila Pangeran Kegelapan mati, maka tanda kegelapan ditubuh para Pelahap Maut menghilang, namun sebagai gantinya, sebuah kutukan kuno yang amat menyakitkan akan menyiksa para Pelahap Maut perlahan-lahan, dan berakhir dengan kematian mereka yang mengerikan. Seperti muncratnya darah dari tubuh mereka secara tiba-tiba dalam waktu-waktu tertentu. Atau tidur, dan tidak bisa membuka mata atau bangun, padahal kesadaran telah terkumpul sepenuhnya, kemudian berakhir dengan meninggalnya orang itu secara tiba-tiba, tanpa penyebab yang masuk akal. Dan para penyembuh belum pernah menjumpai kutukan ini, seperti kutukan abadi bagi para Pelahap Maut.

Itu pulalah yang terjadi pada Draco, dan itu pulalah penyebab kematian Astoria, istri Draco. Diusia Draco yang dapat dipanggil 'grandpa' itu, ia sudah sangat tersiksa dengan keadaannya. Ia bersyukur, bahwa putra, menantu, dan cucunya tidak ada yang seperti dirinya. Dan ia juga patut berterimakasih pada Potter, yang telah membunuh Voldemort, sehingga anak dan cucunya tidak perlu menjadi Pelahap Maut paksaan.

''Aku sudah bangun, Scorpie, Harmony,Orion, Rose… Mataku tidak bisa dibuka…'' Draco berkata lambat dan serak, efek usianya yang sudah tua. Scorpius menghembuskan napas lega, yang langsung disikut putrinya, Harmony, dan ditatapi sebal oleh Orion, putranya.

''Dad ini bagaimana, sih? Grandpa tidak bisa membuka mata, dan dad menghela napas lega… Tidak berperasaan!'' kecam Harmony dengan suaranya yang imut, yang ditimpali gumaman persetujuan oleh Orion. Mendengar penuturan cucunya, senyum kecil terpatri diwajah tua Draco.

''Hush! Tidak boleh begitu dengan Dad-mu, Mony, Orion…'' tegur Rose tak suka, membuat kedua anaknya terdiam patuh.

''Ayo kita ke , Dad…'' ajak Scropius pada ayahnya.

''Hmm, boleh juga. Aku menderita tidak bisa melihat begini,'' ucap Draco. Tersirat sedikit nada sebal gurauan dinada bicaranya, membuat Orion dan Harmony membungkam mulut mereka untuk menahan tawa.

''Excuse me, Dad..'' gumam Scorpius, kemudia mengangkat tubuh kurus Draco, dan memapahnya berdiri yang ada dikamar Draco itu.

''Ayo, anak-anak!'' kata Rose, melambai pada Harmony dan Orion yang masih susah payah menahan tawa hingga wajah mereka memerah, padahal menurut Rose tidak ada yang bisa ditertawakan

''Hmpph—O,oke… Ayo Orion..'' ajak Harmony, yang telah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Mereka masuk dalam dekapan ibu mereka, dan kelima Malfoy itu ber-apparate ke St. Mungo.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**#  
**

Di ruangan itu, keadaan sangat memprihatinkan. Harmony dan Orion yang tadi mati-matian menahan tawa, kini menangis dipelukan ibu mereka, Rose. Rose mengelus-elus puncak kepala anak-anaknya, berusaha menghibur. Sementara Scorpius memandang kosong Dadnya yang ada ditempat tidur, yang ada mengisi 34 tahun hidupnya. Dadnya yang telah tidur abadi dengan wajah tenang, bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum dalam tidur tenangnya itu. Lima orang penyembuh juga tampak berwajah menyesal.

''Maaf, . Pukul *10.19,'' ujar salah seorang penyembuh . Scorpius menoleh kebelakangnya, kearah penyembuh itu, dan tersenyum paksa.

''Ya, tak apa. Terimakasih,'' gumamnya, membalas perkataan penyembuh itu.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan itu dibuka oleh seorang wanita tua yang berambut cokelat keputihan –karena uban—lebat, membuat atmosfir ruangan itu berubah.

''**Mother?'' ujar Scorpius, memastikan bahwa itu Hermione Weasley née Granger, kawan—mantan musuh dan mantan rekan ayahnya sewaktu ayahnya menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid ditahun ketujuh mereka, sekaligus ibu mertuanya.

Seulas senyum ramah terpatri diwajah keriput Hermione.

''Siapa yang dirawat, Scorpius?'' tanya Hermione, suaranya serak dan lemah. Scorpius tersenyum sedih.

''Dad. Meninggal.'' jawab Scorpius pendek. Hermione membelalak kaget, kemudian memaksa berjalan ke ranjang tempat Draco berada. Hermione memandanginya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke Scorpius.

''Kapan?'' tanyanya.

''Pukul 10.19, mother,'' jawab Scorpius.

Hermione hanya mengangguk-angguk.

''Mum sedang apa disini?''tanya Rose,selaku putri kandung Hermione.

''Menjenguk Hugo. Ia main Quidditch, tak kusangka dia bisa main Quidditch. Tapi, dia sedang cedera. Jenguklah kalau ingin..'' jawab Hermione sambil mengulum senyum kecil. Rose mengangguk.

''Hmm, aku ingin bertanya. Apa Draco mengucapkan kata terakhir? Kalau tidak, jangan dijawab. Dan,(Hermione berdehem) maaf pertanyaanku konyol.'' Hermione merasa ia perlu meminta maaf atas pertanyaannya, entah karena apa. Ketiga Malfoy itu menggeleng, kecuali Harmony.

''Kemarin sore, Grandpa mengucapkan sesuatu yang cukup aneh, kepadaku,'' ujar Harmony. Air mata mulai mengumpul lagi disudut mata hazelnya. Orion melonjak, teringat.

''Ooh, yang kemarin sore itu, ya?'' kata Orion tak yakin.

Hermione memandang kedua cucunya dengan lembut.

''Apa itu?'' tanya Hermione lembut, menghiraukan ucapan Orion. Ia menghampiri Harmony, dan mengelus pelan rambut yang mirip dengannya, yang didapat Harmony dari Rose dan dirinya.

''Begini…''

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

''Berhenti, Orion Malfoy!'' Teriakan garang Harmony membahana di Malfoy Manor. Beberapa peri rumah menyingkir ketika Orion lewat, diikuti Harmony yang berlari mengejarnya. Harmony menggambar dengan asyik sekali, dan merasa tenang. Tapi, ketenangannya diusik oleh kakaknya, Orion, dengan cara mengambil gambarnya. Orion membawa gambar itu sambil berlari, dan Harmony berlari untuk mengejar Orion—dan menghajarnya.

Orion berlari ditangga, menuju kamar kakeknya.

BRAKK!

Pintu kamar Draco Malfoy yang tadinya tertutup kini diterobos begitu saja oleh Orion, membuat Draco yang ada dibalkon menoleh kaget kearah pintu. Orion menghampirinya.

''Grandpa! Lihat ini!'' kata Orion, menunjukkan kertas berisi gambar Harmony. Draco mengamati gambar itu.

''Gambar siapa ini, Orion?'' tanya Draco, memandang bingung pada Orion, yang disambut cengiran Orion.

BRAK!

Sekali lagi, pintu kamar Draco diterobos seenaknya. Kali ini oleh Harmony, cucu bungsunya. Harmony, yang melihat kertas itu berpindah tangan, langsung menghampiri Orion dan mencekiknya. Tidak sekencang yang terlihat,tapi Orion berteriak histeris.

''UuaAAAAAKKKKH!'' Teriakan Orion makin lama makin terdengar sok-tersiksa, sementara Harmony makin mengencangkan cekikannya. Draco tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan kocak cucu-cucunya. Ia memerhatikan Harmony dan Orion. Nama Harmony adalah nama pemberian Draco. Orion pun begitu. Draco sengaja memberi nama Harmony pada cucu perempuannya, karena ciri-ciri fisik Harmony mengingatkannya pada Hermione, mantan rekannya, mantan musuhnya, dan—mantan gadis yang disukainya. Draco menyukai Hermione sejak tahun kelima. Tapi, Draco terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Apalagi, keadaan saat itu tidak menguntungkan. Draco jelas dipihak Voldemort, sedang Hermione berada dipihak Potter, The Chosen One.

Ya, ciri-ciri fisik Harmony yang didapatnya dari Rose dan Hermione, neneknya. Berambut coklat ikal –jelas tidak terlihat seperti seorang Malfoy—dan bermata hazel. Mirip seperti replika mini dari Hermione Granger.

Begitu pula dengan Orion, yang lebih mirip dengan Draco, daripada dengan Scorpius. Berambut pirang platina, dan bermata abu-abu. Sepertinya, sifat Rose yang didapat dari Hermione, lebih banyak menurun ke Orion dan Harmony, daripada sifat-sifat Scorpius.

''Matamu indah, Mony…'' ucap Draco tanpa sadar. Harmony menoleh ke kakeknya.

''Kakek bilang apa?''

''Matamu indah. Mata warisan nenekmu dan mum-mu, Mony'' tegas Draco lagi.

''Berarti mataku tidak indah, begitu, grandpa?'' ucap Orion, tersirat nada kesal gurauan.

Draco tertawa kecil, hal yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya.

''Tentu tidak. Mata abu-abumu kan warisan dariku, Orion…'' balas Draco, menjelaskan. Kemudian, disore yang tenang itu, Orion dan Harmony malah mendengarkan cerita grandpa mereka tentang sejarah keluarga Malfoy, dan Harmony berhenti mencekik Orion.

**End of FLASHBACK**

* * *

''Begitu…'' Hermione mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Hermione kembali kesisi ranjang Draco. Terlihat matahari bersinar terik diluar jendela. Hermione sekali lagi, menatap Draco.

''Kau pergi,– ehem, terlalu cepat. Lihatlah. Masih ada aku, Harry,Ron,– bahkan, George masih hidup. Bodoh…''gumam Hermione. Gumamannya ini tidak didengar siapapun, kecuali Hermione –dan Draco, tentunya bila nyawanya masih diraganya.

''Tahu tidak? Dulu, sewaktu tahun keempat, aku agak senang waktu kau juga ikut menonton Piala Dunia Quidditch, meskipun kau mengejek kami ketika di Hogwarts. Dan, aku juga kesal sekali, karena kau mengajak Pansy. Mungkin, sampai tahun ketujuh, bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang—''Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam.

''—Aku masih menyukaimu…'' gumamnya, amat sangat pelan, hampir seperti bisikan yang sangat pelan.

''Bahkan mungkin sudah berkembang, menjadi mencintaimu, Draco…'' tambahnya pelan.

Hermione bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

''Yah, semoga—''Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lagi.

''—Draco tenang disana. Iya kan?'' Hermione melirik keempat Malfoy disampingnya. Scorpius mengangguk, diikuti Rose dan kedua anaknya.

''Aku juga mendoakan begitu, Mother..'' kata Scorpius setuju. Hermione tersenyum kecil.

''Kalau begitu, aku mau mencari ruangan tempat Hugo dulu, ya. Tadi aku ingin mencari ruangan tempat Hugo dirawat, dan malah mendengar suara kalian disini. Apalagi pintunya tidak tertutup rapat..'' Hermione melirik pintu sambil berbalik, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

''Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Mother…''kata Scorpius, mendahului Hermione menuju pintu, dan membukakan pintu itu bagi ibu mertuanya. Hermione tersenyum kecil.

''Terimakasih,'' balas Hermione, kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

**SawaiiStillDoll Cuap-cuap:**

Ini masuk Dramione, nggak sih? Saya bingung, swear. Gaje banget kan? Maklumlah, aku newbie di sini, udah lama banget sih saya berpetualang disini, sejak umur 9 tahun (nah loh? Bocah banget, kan?) Dan, baru satu tahun terakhir ini (semenjak Harry Potter udah ''**SAYONARA**'', tepatnya) saya menggeluti (?) fandom Harry Potter, dan buat akun ff (parah banget!). Saya harap ini cukup layak untuk dibaca, dan nggak bikin muntah-muntah gara-gara feelnya nggak kerasa, alias sok nge-hurt. Terus, saya juga bingung. Bagusan genrenya romance-family, romance-hurt/comfort, romance-tragedy, atau cuma romance? Saya tunggu jawabannya,saran dan kritiknya untuk dijadikan satu dalam kotak review.

Review, please? ^^

Smile,

**SawaiiStillDoll**

* * *

**Words: 1900, with SCC**

* * *

***10.19:**

** Jam meninggalnya Draco = Tanggal ulangtahun Hermione  
**

**** Mother:  
**

**Setahu saya, kalau di Inggris, ibu mertua/ayah mertua itu dipanggilnya ''Mother'' atau ''Father'', sedangkan ibu/ayah kandung dipanggil seperti biasa (''Mom'',''Dad'', ''Mommy'', ''Daddy'', etc)  
**


End file.
